


Without Words

by InfiniteNirvana



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteNirvana/pseuds/InfiniteNirvana
Summary: The faint scent of vanilla hit his nose. He furrowed his brows, lowering his weapon just a bit. Suddenly, tremulous breaths could be heard. Fox could hear their body shaking. Were they laughing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually only wrote this because I could go dialogue-less if I stuck to the theory that Fox is blind & Neo mute (even though I'm not a fan of both xD). I really hate writing dialogue, or better, I'm never happy with what I write because it sounds so very fake...  
> But well, I ended up really enjoying this! Though they may be a bit OCC...but yeah, maybe I'll write more :)

"What do you want?", Fox said while stopping, his voice low. He usually wasn't much of a talker, but he couldn't ignore the light steps following him through town anymore. It may be impossible for him to actually see his follower, but he knew someone was there. The steps were very light, but not intended to not be heard, more like the steps of a rather petite person. They also seemed to be enjoying themselves while following him around. There was no answer to his question and his hands wandered to his weapon, his suspicion only growing with every second of silence. They did not move and Fox felt watched. Were they staring? Waiting for the right moment to attack? His hands tightened around his weapon. For a moment, there was silence. But soon enough, the steps started again. Slow, light steps coming closer to him. It didn't sound dangerous, he couldn't even make out a sound that would suggest any weapon was drawn or anything. He decided to wait, something about the rather carefree steps making him curious. They stopped right before him, close enough for him to strike them down, if necessary. The faint scent of vanilla hit his nose. He furrowed his brows, lowering his weapon just a bit. Suddenly, tremulous breaths could be heard. Fox could hear their body shaking. Were they laughing? He couldn't be sure, but to him it sounded like some quite laughter. He couldn't detect any malicious intent in it. Apparently, they were genuinely amused by something. Did he do something funny? 

Fox didn't know when they got close enough to touch his cheek with their hand, but all of a sudden, it was there. A warm, soft hand gently touching his face. He was too shocked to actually react to the sudden contact, so he just stood there, frozen. What were they doing? Or rather, why were they so close? The vanilla scent was stronger now, but still rather pleasant. He thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with any reason for the stranger to come so close to him. It was as if they wanted to tell him something, maybe simply showing that they did not meant any harm. But why not simply say so? Fox wasn't a big fan of talking either, but it would have been easier for both of them. He put his weapon away, convinced now that he wasn't in danger. The hand left his cheek again, as if to show him he got the message right. He asked then: "You can't speak?". It was hard to tell only by the sound if they were nodding their head yes or shaking it no, but since no voice could be heard, Fox took it as a yes. But he still had no idea about what she wanted from him. Apparently, they noticed how confused he still was, because their hand took his and they started to walk, pulling him behind. First Fox thought they wanted to bring him somewhere or show him something, but after a while, it seemed like they were walking through the city aimlessly. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, their steps confident, their hand warm in his own. Fox couldn't complain either, even if holding hands - especially with a stranger - was a rather unfamiliar feeling for him. 

They did release his hand and walked away suddenly, only to come back minutes later and take his hand to put his fingers around something dry. The scent of strawberry and chocolate ice cream hit his nose. An ice cream cone? Fox was unsure at first, but ended up nodding and taking the cone. They continued their walk through the city while eating the ice cream, their hand finding his again. Somehow Fox could feel their smile, could feel how happy they were and while he had no idea why that was, it made him smile, too.

They kept meeting like this, even though they never actually agreed on something like place and time, they somehow still managed to find him whenever he would be out. Fox did thought it was a little creepy, but he didn't mind the company. It was nice to be around someone who was okay with him not talking too much and who didn't talk either. Fox loved his teammates, but sometimes he did wish they would shut up for a minute. Though, of course, not wanting to talk and not being able to were two completely different things. Who knows if they wouldn't be one of those people who talk without end if they could. He squeezed their hand lightly, wondering how their voice would sound if they had one. Fox usually got a lot from other people's voices, their mood, a bit of their character and sometimes he could hear how they were feeling about him, which was always helpful when dealing with others. He wasn't used to rely only on breathing, heartbeat and pulse like now. Of course, he could tell that they were excited, their hands being warm and their heart beating just a tad faster than usual. Sometimes they even laughed, or chuckled a bit, probably at something he couldn't. But he couldn't really say anything about the person, he only knew that they seemed to like hanging out with him and also seemed to like body contact, since they wouldn't let go off his hand and sometimes even lean a bit into his arm. 

Fox found out their name - and gender - thanks to Coco. She was probably on her way home from one of her shopping trips when she met them and Fox recognised her steps before she called out to him: "Hey Fox!", and when she got closer she continued: "Who's the girl?", she sounded curious and Fox could hear the grin in her voice. He rolled his eyes and thought for a moment, but had no answer, so he shrugged his shoulders, saying: "Doesn't talk.". Coco probably raised an eyebrow at this and Fox could hear her approach the girl holding his hand. "What's your name?", he heard Coco ask. There was a sound Fox knew too well, Coco was searching for something in her bag. The girl's hands left his own for a moment, probably to grab whatever Coco was holding out for her. Seconds passed, before Coco exclaimed: "Neo? That's a pretty name!", she was smiling, Fox could hear it in her voice. "Well, I have to go now!", Coco said, "You two have fun!". Fox could practically feel the grin in her voice and felt his cheeks heat ever so slightly. The girl beside him - Neo - chuckled, squeezing his hand, probably noticing the blush, which only made it worse. He felt her shaking with laughter and couldn't help but chuckle a bit, too. He knew Coco would bombard him with questions later, but he didn't care. Probably couldn't answer anyways, since he knew nothing but her name, really. They decided to go to a café. Well, they didn't really decide to do so, but apparently they both had the same idea because in the end, they were walking into the same direction. Neo got herself something that smelt of strawberries. She really liked that flavour, apparently. They sat there for a long time, outside, enjoying the sun and their drinks silently.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Neo quite some time to find him again. She had been too busy to keep an eye on him. In the end, she found him in the forest, training on his own. Cautiously, she approached, unsure if she'd make it without him hearing her. She was still quite far away from him, but the view from the tree she was standing on was good enough for now, so she sat down. He's probably been at this for some time, his hair sticking to his skin with sweat, covering up his left eye completely. Not that he needed it, anyways. Even though she could see from where she was sitting that he was out of breath, his movements were still fast and she found herself impressed with his agility. She found herself wondering how it would be to fight him, her eyes following his swift steps. 

Suddenly, he stopped, alerted by some sound, she guessed. Still panting, he tightened the grip around his blades, listening. Neo tried to listen, too, but seconds passed before she caught the sound of steps approaching rapidly. Those were no human steps. Grimm. Neo's hand closed around her umbrella, running towards Fox. She knew very well that he could handle the few Grimm approaching by himself, but she didn't feel like watching any longer. He heard her, she saw a flash of recognition passing his face. There was no time for much more, because two Ursa appeared, attacking them. Fox blocked the attack with one of his blades, using the other one to counter. Neo jumped up gracefully, making the Ursa loose his balance and taking the chance to strike. The fight didn't go too long, and Neo was a bit disappointed at the lack of challenge. She was putting away her umbrella, dusting off her jacket when she felt Fox's eyes on her. She looked up at him and smiled. It's been some time, she thought and he smiled, too, running his fingers through his hair. They stood like this for a moment, both catching their breaths from the short fight. 

Neo had an idea. A challenging smile played on her lips as she approached Fox, her heels clicking on dully on the floor of the forest. She pulled her umbrella out again, louder than needed and stopped a few feet away from him, pointing the end of her weapon at him, raising an eyebrow in question. Fox furrowed his brows for a second, before understanding. He smirked, raising his blades again. Training alone must be boring anyways, Neo mused, running up to Fox to attack. He heard her, of course he did, and stepped out of her way, bringing one of his blades down on her from behind. Neo dodged the blow easily, expecting his attack. She knew he was stronger than her, but she was an expert at playing with her enemies, using her acrobatic skills to avoid being hit, and relying on her speed more than the strength of her kicks. They continued like that for a while, dodging and punching and kicking. Neo did manage to land some of her kicks after some time, Fox's exhaustion starting to show in his slightly slower movements. But Neo was starting to feel tired, too, sometimes stepping aside too slow to not be hit. It felt a lot like dancing, Neo thought.

When they finally stopped, they were both panting but Neo could see Fox was smiling, just like she was. He sat down on the ground, where he had put some of his stuff earlier. He pulled a water bottle out of his bag, taking a long sip. Neo watched him for a moment before walking up to him to sit beside him. He passed her the bottle, leaning back on his hands to look up at the sun. He liked the sun on his face, judging from the slight smile on his lips. Neo liked the sight of the sun playing on his dark skin, his hair looking a bit more orange in the sun. She could never decide whether his hair was orange or red, probably something in between. He had finally pushed the hair out of his eye. Neo was aware of her staring, but she couldn't help but continue to follow the sunrays on his neck with her eyes. Some moments passed before Fox couldn't ignore her staring anymore, so he looked up at her, rising an eyebrow in question. A grin was playing at the corner of his mouth and Neo could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, her heart skipping a beat. Fox chuckled slightly, making her wonder if he heard her heartbeat. They were sitting quite close to each other, she noticed. 

They didn't sit for much longer, Fox being the one getting on his feet first, holding a hand out to Neo. She wondered if he was thinking about getting something to eat, their little fight had made her quite hungry. Fox's hand closed around hers the moment she put her hand in his, helping her to her feet. They got their stuff together before starting to walk back to the city. Neo had her gloves on, since she had come to search for him after a mission and was rather disappointed. She liked the feeling of his slightly calloused hands, the feeling of the small scars he had there against her own soft hands. She pouted a bit, tightening her grip around Fox's hand. His eyebrow rose in question, but she shook her head, dismissing the unspoken question. 

After their meal, they started to walk around aimlessly again. Neo decided to get them some ice cream once again, since Fox had looked quite pleased with it last time and she herself was feeling like eating something sweet. The sun was already low when they sat down at on a free bench at the docks. Neo was watching the ships, dangling her legs over the benches edge while eating her ice cream. Fox looked quite content with eating his own ice cream, leaning back slightly. Both had finished their ice cream by the time the sun was actually setting. They didn't move, though, being rather comfortable on the bench. The wind was cooling down and Neo shivered for a moment. Summer was really coming to an end. Suddenly, there was a warm arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to Fox. A blush rose to her face and, looking up at Fox, she could see a taint of red on his dark cheeks, too. She smiled happily, leaning into him and resting her head against his chest. His fingers found the ends of her hair and played with them, apparently enjoying their softness against his fingers. Neo closed her eyes, hiding her face in his chest and feeling warm and happy in Fox's arms.


End file.
